Doctor Who and the Six Million Dollar Man vs The Cybermen
by Bud Jenness
Summary: In 1976, Doctor Who and the Six Million Dollar Man team up to battle the Cybermen, with the threat that the Daleks may soon join forces with their eternal foes in an effort to overtake the earth!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nevada - 1976

Location: Classified

In a fenced-in facility that supposedly didn't exist (at least according to the U.S. Government), something strange was happening. Odd silver craft had been showing up in the sky for several days leading up to the event the locals were whispering they felt would happen soon, but no one was certain just exactly what was going on or what was going to happen.

Little Timmy Johns and his dog, Foxy, were hidden behind a mound of dirt covered with wild greenery, and Timmy was doing his level best to survey the area on the other side of the fence with his toy binoculars. Timmy knew something was going on because his dad worked for the Air Force, and he'd heard muffled conversations about it from outside his dad's closed office door at night. He knew it was wrong to listen to grown-up conversations, but he also knew it was wrong to hide the truth, and he felt certain his father was doing exactly that. All he wanted to know was what was going on behind that fence, and why those silver discs had been seen flying over his home town. He took out his notepad and scribbled down his thoughts while the sun provided enough light, and was startled when the page he was writing on was suddenly shadowed by the towering figure that now stood behind him.

"You do not belong here," said the commanding presence, wholly devoid of emotion, and tinged with a strange metallic twang. The voice was almost robotic, but Timmy was too young to be able to identify it as such. He looked up to see who was addressing him, but the sun was shading the face of the being before him.

"You will submit, and there is no other option. Do you surrender, or shall you be...obliterated?" the voice asked coldly.

"I'll go with you," Timmy responded as Foxy began to growl. "Please don't hurt me. And please don't hurt my dog, either."

_"Excellent,"_ said the cold voice of the shadowed stranger, and nothing more.

Foxy lunged, and Timmy saw the being extend a silver arm with what seemed to be a weapon. A crackling shot of what seemed to be electricity rang out, and Foxy ran before he could be struck by the powerful jolt that flashed into the earth, further blinding the boy. Timmy, certain his dog was safe, raised his arms and was led to a strange platform that seemed to have opened up from beneath the ground. He had no choice. Timmy descended into the lair of his captor and, as he did so, the ceiling seemed to swallow him from above. For Timmy, everything seemed to be gulped down into darkness. He was scared, but emotional responses would soon be completely alien to him.

Oscar Goldman tapped his right index finger on the manila folder on his desk and waited for Colonel Steve Austin to arrive. He adjusted his huge glasses and pondered how to begin the conversation, especially since one of the visitors in his office was so eccentric. Three other men were seated in his office. One was Steve Austin's physician, Rudy Wells, but the other two were foreigners sent over from England, part of a military intelligence group that worked for the United Nations called U.N.I.T. One, a man who was supposed to be in charge was Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, better known as "Crackerjack" to Oscar and his associates, but the other was a grinning man who seemed to be all teeth and curly brown hair who referred to himself only as "The Doctor." When they'd first met, this "Doctor" offered Oscar a gummi bear-type candy he called a "jelly baby," and wore what seemed to be a never-ending scarf draped over his neck and shoulders. The Doctor also sported an odd floppy hat, and wore a long coat with huge pockets on the lower front that seemed to house an endless-supply of items, including a yo-yo, which he had been playing with as the men awaited Austin's arrival.

Steve Austin entered the room after a couple of friendly taps at the door, and his eyebrow rose with curiosity when he saw that strangers in Oscar's office. "Sorry I'm late," he said, "But you know how Jaimie and I get carried away on those rare occasions when we get to have lunch together." He smiled, thinking of the race they'd just competed in, both clocking record-breaking miles-per-hour, even for them.

The Doctor rose from his chair and greeted the Colonel with a huge grin. "Ah, our cybernetic friend is here. Very good. Let's get down to business, gentlemen." At this point Oscar shot him a stern look that silently put him in his place. The Doctor's face went slightly sheepish, and his smile vanished almost entirely. Almost, but not quite; he still looked quite friendly, and it was clear that he was excited to meet the famous astronaut and pioneer when it came to living with cybernetic implants.

"That's a good suggestion, Doctor," Goldman said, gently directing the visitor back to his chair. "I'll let Steve in on the preliminaries, but only after we've made the proper introductions." He looked over at Steve as he discerned that the Doctor was following his lead. "Have a seat, Pal," Oscar said as Steve sat down beside Rudy, a more familiar face.

And it was then that Colonel Steve Austin was introduced to two new comrades and a story that absolutely caused his worldview to shift a little.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It is said by some that, in the dense forests of the Western United States, there is a range of some 3,000 square miles that is completely unexplored. Some believe that it is the heart of the homeland of the mysterious 'Old Man of the Forest' most people call 'Bigfoot.' Colonel Steve Austin encountered both a robotic Sasquatch and an alien race, and never once gave a second thought to the possibility that other alien life forms existed beyond those he has interacted with. Nor did he give any thought to the notion that there were different types of alien beings – from organic to synthetic, to robotic. As far as he was aware, he was the only human alive (other than his beloved, Jamie Summers) who was part bionic. Sure, there had been a few others who were the recipients of bionic implants, but no one else had adapted to being a full-blown Cyborg like he had (aside from Jamie, who had her own set of complications when she was first 'reborn'). Now he was being asked to not only think beyond what he knew of all he had seen in the Western forests where he'd interacted with incredible beings, but beyond the United States, the Western Hemisphere, the Planet Earth, and even beyond his own universe and time. Not even his tenure in the military, both on and off the ground, had prepared him for someone as wild and weird as the man people referred to as "Doctor Who" in secret.

As Steve listened to the Doctor's lecture on who he was and where he was from, he had a great deal of difficulty taking it all in. In fact, the primary details that lingered on in his mind dealt mostly with the revelatory notion that most comic books, novels, movies and television shows that dealt with the fantastic were largely based on Truth. It was the Time Lords who first decided that the best way to enable humans to embrace their existence was to indoctrinate them to concepts that would offer them a contextual point of reference to some of the key events in Gallifreyan history. Sure, these historical accounts were sometimes overblown or under-emphasized for dramatic purposes, and names, characters and locations were altered in order to stimulate the imagination of the Earthlings, but was it not an ingenious form of both indoctrination and, well, propaganda? And it also offered the Time Lords plausible deniability in the event of something going awry.

Steve studied the Doctor's face and mannerisms and felt himself genuinely concerned that this stranger might worm his way into his nightmares. His huge, toothy grin reminded him of the Cheshire Cat in _Alice in Wonderland_, and he pondered the differences between the man he gazed upon and the elderly gentleman he had seen Peter Cushing play in two hokey British movies he'd seen a little over a decade earlier. The basic nature of the two characters were similar, but the Doctor in the films was entirely human, and this Doctor claimed he was not. Furthermore, he claimed to be the fourth incarnation of the Time Lord alluded to in the films, and Steve had a great deal of difficulty wrapping his mind around this. It would be like walking in to see Oscar Goldman or Rudy Wells with entirely different faces and simply accepting it as normal. Well, it most certainly was not normal, and Steve thought it sounded plain ol' weird. He wasn't sure he liked this 'Doctor' guy, and what kind of name was 'The Doctor,' anyway? Was that not a title more than a name?

The Doctor looked Austin in the eyes and grinned. "Have I lost you, Colonel?" he asked without dropping the smile.

Steve raised a quizzical eyebrow and sat up straight. "Oh, no, Doc. I'm just, sort of, taking it all in. I don't grasp some things too quickly, and sometimes I have to mull it over for a bit."

"Well," the Doctor continued, "that's entirely understandable, you know. I took the liberty of reading your file, and noted that you didn't take too well to your implants when they were first installed. In fact, you had a very difficult time from what I've read. Again – perfectly understandable. Especially when considering that it was entirely due to the fact that the technology utilized to make you whole again was of alien origin, and wasn't intended for humans."

Steve nearly leaped out of his chair. "WHAT?"

The Doctor's smile faded, and he became entirely serious. "It's true, you know. Your bionic parts are not the work of an industrial corporate mindset, at least not entirely. Did you never wonder where the term 'Cyborg' originated, Colonel Austin? Your bionic parts were originally created by a race of beings we call _the Cybermen."_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
